Dead Fairytale
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: AU //SasuSaku// "I hate you!" then why did she always come back for more?


_She resisted the urge to shoot him when he looked her in the eye and told her, "I'm not sorry." _

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything**_**.**_-_

**//**_**deadfairytale**_**// **

**Rating**: T  
**Prompt**: #22, crumble

**Note: **Instead of using the Naruto world for this, I'm using an alternate universe but with the same idea in how Sasuke betrayed Konoha, but in a modern sense. So I've changed it so that Sasuke was a member of the police force in Konoha, but betrayed his position to join a yakuza named Akatsuki to follow his brother. Akatsuki has plans to wipe out the police force in Konoha and soon destroy the city itself. In here, before he betrayed Konoha, he was in a relationship with Sakura. Understand? If you don't, just PM me or review and I'll try to explain it further to you.

* * *

She looked at him, fighting back the tears that were about to slip from her eyes like a waterfall. She bit her bottom lip until she was sure she tasted some blood running into her mouth. He stood there, right in front of her, yet she couldn't make her hands point the gun at him. She let a trail of tears slide down her cheeks once before wiping them away with her free hand. He looked at her, almost as if waiting for her to make her move.

She chuckled bitterly as she looked at him. "Always the charming man, aren't you… _**Sasuke**_?" she spit out his name like it was poison as she took in his appearance. In her eyes, he was as handsome as always, with his dark aura and everything that was dark about him and his tall, looming height of 6'2''. His hair was in its usual spiky disarray, the dark black color giving off hints of dark blue in them while his obsidian colored eyes showed no emotion at all. He was dressed in a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt paired with black jeans tucked into black combat boots.

No response came from him.

_Che._

Typical.

She let him run his eyes over her own appearance, the two almost taking in every single feature of each other after not seeing one another for nearly two years now.

She was the same as he remembered her, standing at 5'8'', but her emerald eyes were hardened with maturity gained after the person she held dearest to her heart betrayed her city, betrayed _her_. She had long waist length wavy pink locks put into a high ponytail, still long enough to cascade down to her mid-back. Her blunt bangs that reached just below her eyebrows were in slight disarray after so much running. She was dressed in a black camisole with a plum colored sleeveless unzipped hoodie on top, and dark grey skinny jeans tucked into black knee high laced up boots. Her hands were covered by fingerless black gloves, showing off her manicured black polished nails.

In her hands, she held a gun, but they both knew… that she would never point it intentionally at him.

She shook as the tears started to flow carelessly down her cheeks, dropping onto the floor soundlessly. The gun in her hands dropped to the ground with a _clack_. She staggered towards him slowly until they were three feet away from each other. "You caused me this pain. But I've known now for the last two years that you'll never soften it."

He stayed silent, his eyes unblinking as they stared into her clouded emerald eyes. He stood tall and proud, as if her words didn't affect him at all. His eyes moved though, following a drop of tear that was falling down onto the cold stone ground of the place.

"Is this what you wanted…? Is this what you've been waiting to see…?" she asked him, referring to the destroyed buildings behind her that once made up the city of Konoha. She referred to the bodies that lay around them, motionless. She referred to the countless numbers of guns and weapons strewn across the place. She referred to the crimson colored blood that flowed on the ground they were standing on.

_This whole place_. This place that she loved so much. This place that she knew _**he**_ loved too.

It was now engulfed with flames and blood. This place was _**destroyed**_. The thing that took its place was a _bloodbath_. The fires behind her that was slowly eating up this place. The blood lying on the ground belonging to the people that _fought_ for **this** place. The cries of abandoned children. The shrieks of pain. The sound of guns and bloodshed.

This was the place that _they_ grew up in.

And _**he**_ was the one that sabotaged it.

"Hn." he replied to her blankly. She shook her head in horror. The man she once loved had become colder. He was rid of any possible emotion that he ever could have had. His heart was black and swept with dust.

He was _heartless_.

"_Sasuke_. What have you become…? This is all for power?! Did you believe that murdering the people dearest to your heart would make you stronger?! Did you believe that leaving this place would grant you invincibility?! Did you believe that abandoning your friends would give you power…?" her voice faltered, slightly cracking as she looked at painfully through wet eyes. "Did you believe… that you would be powerful… by breaking my heart…?" she whispered to him as the tears came even more uncontrollably.

His first word to her nearly made her collapse. She froze. Not even knowing what to do anymore. The tears flew down, almost as if unstoppable, almost as if she couldn't even progress what her thoughts were at the moment. She didn't even know if it was just her, but she heard a crack that she presumed was her heart.

His words replayed in her mind, as if she couldn't think of anything else.

"_I __**am**__ powerful." _

She stepped back in terror, shaking her head as she stuttered, trying to find her voice. "Y-you…" she started but couldn't seem to find her words as she breathed out heavily, stepping back only for him to step forward. "You…you… you're…" she breathed in and out loudly, almost as if she was about to hyperventilate.

He looked at her eyes with such an intense gaze, she felt like the next thing she spat out was absolutely correct. His intense gaze told her that he felt no remorse for his actions.

He could give one shit about what happened to this place.

About what happened to _**her**_.

"You're a _**monster**_." she spat out forcefully as the tears came back to flood her vision like rainwater.

Her mind washed away all those lies he told her in the past. All those things he said to her that made her heart flutter. She brushed it all off.

_I promise that I will marry you once the time is right._

_You're mine. I won't allow any other man to have you. _

_You're annoying. Stop making me think about you. _

…_I love you, Sakura. _

Because the man that said it to her _**didn't exist anymore**_. He was replaced by this _creature_ that stood before her.

"**I'm not sorry." **

She resisted the urge to just shoot him and get this all over with. She was damn tired of this drama now. Why waste her breath when the one man she loved was just imaginary now? She hissed in a breath and looked at him, her tears stopped as hatred burned in her eyes. She picked up the gun that had dropped to the ground and pointed it at him.

There was no problem pointing it at him now.

Because it _wasn't_ him.

"I hate you. I _fucking_ hate you."

Her fingers touched the trigger.

This was going to be it.

This _demon_ that replaced the man she loved was going to be gone with him.

_I don't love him._

_I don't love this monster. _

_He isn't the person I fell in love with!_

_He isn't… he isn't, he isn't, HE __**ISN'T**__! _

"Sakura."

Just like that, her hands faltered and the gun dropped to the floor once again.

That was _his_ voice though. The voice that soothed her all those times.

This **is** him.

The sound of her name being called by his crushed velvety voice made her heart flutter with familiarity.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried before falling into his arms hopelessly. She let out all the tears and emotions that she bottled inside her chest and cried for all she was worth. She can't lie to herself. This **is** her Sasuke. This was the same man she fell in love with five years ago and still in love with _now_. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted loudly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura…" he replied quietly as he let her wet his shirt. She punched her fists against his chest softly as she looked up at him through tear stained eyes. She nearly broke down when she spotted his eyes.

_**Determination**_.

That was a word that solely described him.

"I hate you."

_I love you._

"I…never forgot you."

_I love you, too. _

She pulled back to look at him before letting out a broken smile. "Me neither…" she whispered breathlessly as she let him wrap his arms around her and make her lose all sanity she had left.

This was the wrong ending for them because she never thought they would ever fall in love _this_ way. But no one said they were going to live happily ever after.

"Sakura…go. Run far away from this place and don't turn back. Find Naruto and run away with him. He should be near, north of this place." he said firmly to her as he pulled back from their hug slightly to look into her eyes directly. "Forget about me and don't ever forgive me." she looked at him as if he was mental.

_I'm not sorry._

She remembered he told her. She blinked slowly and finally understood him. He wasn't sorry because he had chosen this path. He didn't want to regret it because he knew that he was the one that did all this. Saying sorry wasn't going to magically revive the city. What was done was done. This was the closing.

She tip toed up and softly kissed him, pulling back tenderly to place a warm hand on his cheek. She smiled softly before reaching around her neck to take off her necklace. It was a necklace that her mother had given her a while back… before all this happened. It was a delicate white gold cherry blossom. She placed it in his hand and blinked back some tears, not faltering in her smile. "Remember me. I promise you I won't ever forgive you. But I will never forget you, Sasuke-kun." she whispered quietly to him.

"Arigato…Sakura." he whispered in reply. She offered him one last tender smile before picking up her gun and walking towards the direction he said Naruto was. He watched her retreating figure until she disappeared completely from his sight. He closed his eyes and sighed before lighting a match and set fire to the area.

He walked away, in the opposite direction as the only thing that was left in their place were the flames that separated them.

His hand clenched the necklace inside them.

_Sakura… _

She would be the only person to ever see his barrier crumble.

* * *

.: _**owari**_ :.

_Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.  
__**—Pale by Within Temptation**_

.: :.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! :D I feel accomplished because I posted a fic for Christmas, and now one for New Years. :) **

**--**

**This story was inspired by the videos of SasuSaku by exquisiteKOREAN on YouTube, so I thank her :) even if I haven't told her this story is inspired by her videos, but it is. :) Watching her numerous videos on how Sasuke left Konoha made me want to write a oneshot about what I think will happen if they encounter each other after (*spoilers*) Akatsuki destroyed Konoha in the latest manga chapters. But of course, I made it all modern-y and crap since I really stink at writing normal universe Naruto. I can't write the jutsu and the whole Orochimaru-molesting-child-to-take-body thing. So yeah, I don't think you'll ever get a story from me with normal universe. -.-" **

**And also inspired by the LJ community, 64damn_prompts. This is prompt #22, crumble. I think it relates to crumble because the way I see that one word, it's being used to describe how Sasuke is letting his barrier crumble just for Sakura, and like the ending sentence, she would be the only one to see his barrier crumble. :) **

**But anyways, this was the first real angsty sort of tragedy-ish story that I've written, so excuse me if it's not so… good. -.-" **

**--**

**Reviews make an author, well, an author. :) So if you don't mind to spare some time reviewing, please do so? **

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


End file.
